<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Family by T2Boy2</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23803327">Family</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/T2Boy2/pseuds/T2Boy2'>T2Boy2</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Home [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Frozen (Disney Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Elsamaren Week (Disney), Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Iced Honey, M/M, Magic, soft, soft lesbians, still just an idea, to late I know</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:21:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,873</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23803327</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/T2Boy2/pseuds/T2Boy2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The main plot is knocking down the door soon. It's the last bit of peace Elsa and the Northuldra have for a while. Let's see how this turns out....</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anna &amp; Kristoff (Disney), Anna/Kristoff (Disney), Elsa &amp; Honeymaren (Disney), Elsa/Honeymaren (Disney), Ryder Nattura/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Home [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1600267</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Family</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Finally finished!!<br/>You should read the rest of the 'Home'-series or you will be lost! You have been warned.<br/>Thanks for reading and commenting, leaving Kudos, and sticking with me so far! You guys are the best! Have fun, take care and stay safe!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Uthol really whished her little sister could see her now keeping watch, like a true protector of the Northuldra. To be trusted with such an important task while just having turned sixteen made her feel immensely proud!</p><p>The outpost, one of many that had been freshly repaired at the north-west border, was small, not leaving much space for Uthol and her two companions, who had to lay flat on their stomachs to avoid knocking their heads on the narrow ceiling. Uthol’s short but powerful body screamed in protest from time to time at the uncomfortable position she had to stay in and her long hazelnut brown hair was getting in her eyes every time she shifted a little to ease her discomfort. Uthol had marveled at how well hidden the outpost was, so close to invisible as such a sturdy little shelter could get, and how good provide protection from the weather, but even more, she had marveled at her luck to spend her guard duty with these particular warriors.</p><p>Lakris was about ten years older than her, also not very tall, lithe, and fast and her aim with the small bow all Northuldra used was only matched by Honeymaren herself. She was always kind to Uthol, patently teaching her younger comrade all she knew, which was a lot.</p><p>Sterk, one of the oldest warriors was jovial fellow, always a joke on his lips, the silver stubbles on his chin matched his shoulder-length hair. Uthol admired them both, wishing she could be just like them when she was older, well, minus the stubbles of course.</p><p>The young girl lay in the middle, with her superiors on her sides, the senior warriors telling her exiting and sometimes embarrassing stories of themselves when they were Uthol’s age, to pass the time. Luckily all three were still vigilant and it was Uthol who spotted them first, her sharp eyes seeing a mass of moving shadows in the fading daylight as they rushed down the mountain, seeing the weird symbols they sprouted on their weapons and clothes. As she told them, Sterk and Lakris knew instantly who there were. Both shared a grim look as they saw who lead the small band of warriors before Lakris turned to Uthol.</p><p>“Listen, do remember the way back?”</p><p>The young girl heard the tension in Lakris’ voice and answered short and fast, trying to sound brave, no matter how hard her heart was beating in her chest.</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“And where the reindeer wait for you?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“Good, ride back to the camp and tell Yelena and Maren that the other tribes are coming. There about fifty as far we can tell, and armed to the teeth and their leaders are with them. Understood?”</p><p> </p><p>“Back to camp, find Yelena and or Honeymaren, and tell them fifty warriors of the tribes plus their leaders are coming.”</p><p>“Good, tell them also, that I take three of us, follow them and keep an eye on them. The rest of us will stay at the border in case more are coming until further notice. Understood?”</p><p>“You plus three follow them, rest stays behind and secures the border. Understood!”<br/>Lakris smiled at Uthol, patting her on the back.</p><p>Sterk put a hand on her back too, his normally joyful eyes suddenly grim and dark, a funny fire burning in them that scared Uthol for a second. The certainty that, if things got dire, that this fire was the last thing some of the intruders were going to see, hit her hard.<br/>But as he spoke, his voice was friendly as usual.</p><p>“Be swift Uthol, every moment you keep moving is a moment more the others at camp can prepare but be careful too. Don’t overdo it! It helps no one if you don’t arrive home at all. Got it?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“Good! Now go!”</p><p>And like an arrow let loose from the string she turned around, grabbed the small provision bag close to the exit, hurried through the trap door on the ground, crawling through the narrow tunnel that leads her into the forest.<br/>The other tribes?! Uthol had only heard stories about them, not particularly bad ones but the fact that there were so heavily armed, had their leaders in tow, and the way Lakirs and Sterk had reacted made her stomach flip in a very unpleasant way. As she crawled on through the tunnel, her breath coming out in labored huffs she really hoped that the other guards among the border had been vigilant as well, the thought alone of other dangers crossing the border, heading for the camp, made her go even faster.<br/>Woll, her reindeer waited for her close at the end of the tunnel.<br/>She mounted him and let him run at full speed, through the night and the early morning, the thought of her little sister, mother, and fathers, her tribe, her family in danger made her untouchable for any kind of fatigue.</p><p>She reached a little clearing where four reindeer peacefully dug in the snow for food or ate the hay that had been left for them. How Ryder managed to make them stay here and wait, so far from the heard and without binding them was a riddle to Uthol but she had no time to waste and think about it.<br/>With a heartfelt ‘Thanks buddy’ she jumped off him, stumbled a little but Woll grabbed her by the collar of her robe and steadied her, before giving her a push in the direction of the next reindeer that already came running to her. Just like he urged her to hurry and Uthol did him this favor, jumping on the fresh reindeer, a male called Bull, and rushed off to the next place were a rested reindeer was waiting for her, arranged along the fastest way home.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It was adorable, Elsa decided. Simply the cutest thing that she had seen in a long time as she watched Gelwa and Maren sit on the floor of the resting-hut, the face of the warrior scrunched up adorably as she tried to follow Gelwa who patiently explained a complicated chess move for what felt like for the hundredth time. Maren had grasped the ground rules easily by watching them but had problems to understand the more advanced aspects of the game, yet she did her best, being an absolute sweetheart while she was at it.<br/>Ven, Gelwa’s great-grandfather, seemed to have similar thoughts. The old man laughed softly as he leaned a little closer to Elsa as she passed him his medicine he thankfully accepted, whispering:</p><p>“A little longer and the head of our soon-to-be-leader is going to pop!”</p><p>Elsa sniggered, hiding her smile behind her hand. The brew the healers had managed to make out of the mushrooms the trolls had given them had done wonders for Ven.<br/>It did not heal him but eased his pain greatly, let him sleep more easily through the night, regaining some of his strength.<br/>This was mostly thanks to Iloh’s hard work, which had developed an incredibly complicated way of processing the mushrooms. Elsa had visited her one time in the goahti she had occupied for this work, seeing the apparatus that she had built out of hollow bones, a big stone basin, and some reindeer skin. It looked more than weird and Elsa had only begun to understand how it worked, but somehow it managed to gain a thick liquid, that when drunken or applied to a wound soothed pain almost instantly and quickened their healing progress dramatically.<br/>The medicine gave Elsa opportunity to get to know a much wittier side of the old man, one of his remarks making the fifth spirit laugh so hard that she had spilled the tea she was holding at the moment. But to Gelwa he was always kind, the special bond between these two more than obvious. Being the last family members alive would do that to you; Elsa understood that better than most and was thankful for Iloh’s determination and cleverness. Thanks to her both had more time together.</p><p>“You might be right.” Elsa answered smiling as Ven took the medicine and drank it all in go. He shuddered as he gave Elsa the bowl back.</p><p>“Yuk, that stuff is horrible. If it would not help so much I swear…”</p><p>“It is medicine Gran-Ven. It’s not supposed to taste good.” Gelwa reasoned, sprung to her feet, quickly rushed to Elsa’s side, putting her hands on Elsa’s knee as she looked in the bowl, probably to check if it was really empty and Elsa smiled while bending her hand a bit so the girl could see better. As Elsa looked up again she was a little surprised</p><p>about the odd look on Ven’s face as he watched them. Was that relive on his features?</p><p>“Relax girl, I drank it all!” he said kindly, reaching out to poke her playfully in the side, but Gelwa, always quick on her feet, avoided his approaching finger by hiding behind Elsa’s back, giggling madly. Ven smiled at the obvious joy of his great-granddaughter, leaning back, looking relaxed and comfortable. He glanced to the side and his smile got a sardonic touch to it.</p><p>“You better go back to your pupil! I think she needs your attention far more than I do.” he said and all three turned around to Maren, which had her eyes glued to the chessboard, one hand covering her mouth, while slowly moving her other hand to a pawn, before freezing, shaking her head, obviously trying her best but looking completely out of her element.</p><p>Elsa smiled, eyes soft.</p><p>
  <em>‘Oh Maren, you are too cute for your own good!’</em>
</p><p>Suddenly it looked like revelation had dawned on Maren’s face as she left the pawn alone and grabbed the bishop and Elsa felt how Gelwa straightened a little behind her, holding her breath, probably watching Maren just as intensely as the warrior was looking at the board. Slowly, very slowly Maren moved the figure over the board placing it close to a knight, and at that Gelwa led out a silent, disappointed sigh, before stepping forward, looking back to share a knowing look with Elsa, smiling as she rushed back to her pupil.</p><p>“Not quite, but it was better this time. Here I show you again.”</p><p>Quickly she said the figures up, demonstrating how it should be done. It was Maren’s turn to sigh discreetly, scratching her head, before focusing on what Gelwa said to her.</p><p> </p><p>“You sure you will be fine, Ven?” Elsa asked for probably the hundredth time and it was a clear sign how much Ven seemed to like her as he stopped himself from rolling his eyes and biting back a sarcastic remark.</p><p>“Yes Elsa, I will be fine. Aru is coming any minute.”</p><p>Like on cue there were steps outside the small goahti.</p><p>“Ah, there is this humorless son of a ….”</p><p>Like lighting Elsa’s hand’s shoot forward, covering Gelwa’s ears, which looked curiously, still trying to hear what was going on.</p><p>“VEN! Child present!”</p><p>With a loud ‘Bam’ the door flew open and Aru, laden with what looked like a hundred tunics marched in like he owned the place, talking very loud, slowly forming the words like Ven was not just sick but also deaf.</p><p>“<strong>HELLO YOU OLD FAR ..</strong>”</p><p>“ARU!” Elsa said appalled, still covering Gelwa’s ears as she gently pushed her over to Maren, who made the girl laugh as she took over, the calloused hands of the warrior covering her ears now like Gelwa was some kind of weirdly shaped baton in a very unique relay race.</p><p>“Do you talk like that when your sons are around? Or your nieces?” she said sternly to the tailor, who rubbed his neck and had at least the decency to look guilty. Ven, on the other hand, sniggered about his friend’s misfortune, unknowingly drawing the wrath of the snow queen upon himself.</p><p>“And you!” she said, straightened herself to her full height, face strict, her finger pointed accusingly on the old man, causing Ven to actually shrink back a little into his bed.</p><p>“Really, you should know better and set a good example for Gelwa.”</p><p>“Sorry Elsa.” both men said, trying their best to look as remorseful as possible, yet their eyes were gleaming too much for it to be heartfelt.</p><p>Feeling that she was not taken seriously she gave them one cold look, taking the air in sharply through her nose, turning around aiming for the door. She heard barely contained laughter behind her, and startled both men as she turned around, quick like lightning, and for someone who did not know her she could have looked frightening, with her eyes like blue fire and the air around sizzling with carefully contained magic.<br/>As Aru cleared his throat to speak his face was suspiciously neutral.</p><p>“Ahem, I nearly forgot to tell you…Yelena was looking for you. She wants to talk as soon as you can spare a moment.”</p><p>His lips quivering slightly and Ven tried to look anywhere but Elsa, biting his lip.<br/>Elsa rolled her eyes at them, turning around, ignored them distinctively accept for a short nod to incline she had got the message from Yelena, instead watching Maren and Gelwa get ready to head out.</p><p>“Do I have to wear all of it? I just go to Linga’s.” Gelwa said, her voice muffled by her thick winter coat as she struggled to get it over her head.</p><p>“It’s freezing outside and who knows? What starts as a short walk can turn into much more very fast.” Maren said patiently, already in full gear, helping the poor girl with her coat.</p><p>Her head now free, Elsa felt her mood brighten again at the sight, covering her mouth with her hand discreetly so Gelwa would not see her grin. The Girl’s hair was disheveled and stood from her head in the most adorable way, her face the picture of annoyance, just adding to her cuteness.</p><p>“Don’t forget your hat.” Maren said unimpressed, smoothing out the unruly locks before her. That small gesture had an immense effect on the girl. She held very still, as Maren put the hat on the now straight hair, her eyes glued to Maren, estimating her intensely until suddenly, like she realized what she was doing, she averted her gaze shyly, grabbing her mittens, putting them on while mumbling a quiet ‘Thank You’. The warrior glanced at her, clearly surprised by the sudden change in the girl’s behavior.</p><p>“You are welcome.” Maren offered carefully, smiling kindly, trying to put the girl at ease and as Gelwa almost timidly quirked the side of her mouth up, in the tiniest smile Elsa had seen, the snow queen stood corrected! This was the cutest thing she had seen in a long time.</p><p>As soon as Elsa closed the door behind her, she heard the two men laughing, probably about her, talking to each other in a way that would put even the foulest mouthed sailor of Arendelle harbor to shame.<br/>The cause of their merriment touched the bridge of her nose elegantly with her index and middle fingers, a sigh of defeat escaping her.</p><p>“I give up with this two….”</p><p>Maren gave her a gentle nudge with her shoulder, her eyes laughing.</p><p>“Ah, give them a break. I think it’s kind of cute that they get along so well. It’s good for Ven to have a friend. Well, for Aru too of course.” she said, looking ahead, checking if Gelwa was still close by. It was snowing so much that she was hard to see but from times to times Elsa could see her as she jumped, trying to catch the snowflakes with her mouth.</p><p>“Maybe you’re right.” Elsa mumbled still a little cross, as all three walked through the silent camp. It was still noon but the cold winter and the persistent snowfall had forced the Northuldra to retreat into their homes for the bigger part of the day, only leaving the warmth of the hearth to do the absolutely necessary.</p><p>They’re were the only ones outside, accept from a young warrior on guard duty Elsa did not recognize who greeted Gelwa, by ruffling her head, the little cap she wore covering her eyes now as she tried to find her way blindly, child and guard laughing gleefully. He had a kind smile for Elsa and stood a little straighter as he recognized Maren next her, he lowered his head a little, a weird mix of a bow and a nod, and the respectful ‘Honeymaren’ still sounded weird in Elsa’s ears, but she could sympathies with his effort to be precise and to the point as he gave Maren a quick report. Elsa smiled slightly as she saw how tiered the poor guy looked, clearly it was one of his first guard duties in wintertime, and she could see the red marks on his cheeks the cold winter air had left, but he looked eager to keep going.</p><p>Maren had that effect on people; her simple presence seemed to be enough so everyone tried their best, going the extra mile without thinking twice about it. Elsa had yet to understand how Maren managed to do that, seemingly without trying at all. So she watched her closely as she talked to the young man, trying to catch a hint of what was her secret, but could not find anything out of the ordinary. As they walked on, leaving the young guard to his duty, Elsa still watched her out of the corner of her eyes, admiring the elegant curve of the warrior’s jawline and the wonderful contrast of her dark hair against the white surroundings and a spark of desire to shot through her. Maybe, if they were quick about it she could still meet Yelena afterward…</p><p>“What are you looking at?” Maren asked her, her voice teasing, pulling Elsa out of her lewd thoughts. Not wanting to give the other the satisfaction of having her caught ogling and the simple fact that Gelwa was close by and heard everything they said, Elsa fought her blush, smiling innocently at the smaller woman.</p><p>“Oh, I was just thinking about how you looked as you tried to understand what Gelwa was showing you.” she said before reaching out to pinch the warrior’s cheek.</p><p>“You were so cute!” Elsa cooed, laughing at the annoyed look of the warrior as she swatted Elsa's hand away.</p><p>“I don’t get this game. I mean I understand how the figures have to be moved but the rest….” She made a dramatic gesture with her hand, mimicking something flying over her head, letting out a frustrated sigh. Elsa could not help the laugh that escaped her.</p><p>“Don’t worry. I am pretty sure you still made Gelwa’s day.” she whispered earning a pleased smile from the warrior.</p><p>“But you are really bad at playing chess.” Elsa jested and had to laugh again, hard, as Maren shoot her another dirty look. But her gaze quickly lost its sting as the snow queen, now calmed down, reached out, tenderly putting some loose strands of dark hair behind her ear, stepping a little closer, while letting her hand wander down the warrior’s arm. An innocent gesture but Elsa could see by the way Maren’s back straightens a little as she sucked in the cold air sharply, that she too thought of the cave and what had taken place there, what exactly they had done to make the spirit draw different shapes on the wall.</p><p>
  <em>‘Two days is way too long.’</em>
</p><p>Maren must have read her mind, her eyes dark with something promising as she swallowed thickly, her voice hoarse she spoke.</p><p>“I have to check on Vakker and after that, I met with Fara for a patrol around camp but I am free later. You can come over if you want. I’ll cook dinner.” Maren carefully offered, even now giving Elsa space to back out if she wanted to.<br/>Elsa could feel her plus drumming in her ears, in a strong rhythm that slowly but surely became a familiar guest.</p><p>“I would love to.” She said simply, very sure that she matched Maren’s wide smile, then something was tugging at her ice tunic, making her jump a little.<br/>She had forgotten that Gelwa was with them and as Elsa looked ahead she saw that Venling’s goahti was just a few steps away.</p><p>“Thank you for bringing me.” The tall girl said politely and Elsa felt her smile widening.</p><p>“You are welcome. See you tomorrow for your lesson?”</p><p>Gelwa nodded eagerly, waved Maren good by before rushing off to the door of the small hut and it warmed Elsa’s heart as she heard Anna’s signature knock. The girl must have it picked up from the queen when there last visited Arendelle.<br/>Not a second later the door flew open, and like the hawk grabs its prey, the upper half of Linga shoot out of the hut, her hands digging into Gelwa’s shoulder’s, as the taller girl allowed her friend to pull her in, nearly flying over the door step, both laughing like maniacs as there started what sounded like a battle to the death in the goahti.</p><p>“<strong>GIRLS!!</strong> Be careful inside. I know you’re happy to see each other but please calm down.”<br/>Trad’s soothing voice could be heard and after a sheepish ‘Sorry’ both girls started to play a less rowdy game Elsa could not see. She heard Fen’s happy ‘Gelwa’ before the door closed again, muffling the ruckus.</p><p>Elsa laughed lightly as she turned to Maren who smiled warmly at her.</p><p>“Maybe we should not bring Gelwa over so much; Venling and Trad would certainly thank us for it.” Elsa said, not really meaning it though. By the way, both girls faces light up when there saw each other it would come close to crime to keep these two apart.</p><p>“Ah, I have the feeling we would fail miserably at keeping them separated, even if we tried.” Maren had an odd expression on her face Elsa could not read, topped off with a somewhat knowing smile. Elsa looked at the warrior, an eyebrow raised, asking a silent question but Maren only shacked her head, smiling at her again.</p><p>“It’s just a feeling, doesn’t have to mean anything. See you later.” She said, and Elsa, knowing she would not get more out of her now, kissed her before the warrior rushed off, vanishing into the snow fall, like only a Northuldra could, her steps nearly silent even on the fresh snow.</p><p> </p><p>Elsa did not even have to knock. Before her knuckles could touch the wood Yelena’s voice startled her.</p><p>“Come in.”</p><p>Of course, Yelena would hear her steps, no matter how hard she tried to be silent like Maren. She opened the door and entered.<br/>Elsa loved the home of the tribe leader. It was a bit bigger than a normal goahti, filled to the brim with hand-written books and scrolls, all containing the knowledge and history of the Northuldra. The hut was always clean, and the comforting smell of old, but well-stored paper mixed wonderfully with a good tea or strong coffee Yelena made so skillfully at her hearth.<br/>Between many important locking symbols and insignias that were carved into the wooden walls, were nearly just as many little art pieces that locked more like something a child would make. There were even some colorful flowers drawn on the wall, Linga’s handiwork, Elsa could tell and many other little gifts that were not made out love and respect for the strong matriarch, that brought the tribe though hard times.</p><p>“Sit down.”</p><p>“Thank you!”</p><p>Yelena was smiling at Elsa, or to be more specific, the corner of her mouth rose slightly as she offered the fifth spirit the place next to her, filling a second cup with tea.</p><p>“What do you want to talk about? “ Elsa asked, while accepting the hot brew and as the enticing smell of peppermint reached her nose, she hummed in appreciation before drinking.</p><p>
  <em>‘Perfect.’</em>
</p><p>A very light laugh next to her let Elsa’s eyes shoot up, catching Yelena ‘smiling’ at her again.</p><p>“Ah, so straight to the point? Maren is rubbing off on you.” Yelena simply stated, now really smiling as she saw how red Elsa’s face could get in a matter of seconds.</p><p>“Listen Elsa, I will make this short, for I have work waiting for me and you being expected by a very eager warrior, I have no doubt. First I want you to know that I approve of this union and that I am happy for you both.”</p><p>Elsa felt big ‘BUT’ coming up, and swallowed thickly as she felt the normally so comfortable atmosphere she shared with the older woman grew a little tense around them.<br/>As the tribe heard of the courtship between Maren and her, Elsa had a lot of these conversations, with Ryder, Fara and Trad, Rue, Aru, plus a lot of tribe members she barely knew and even Venling, Iloh, Alvor and Flippan had found some words on that matter. But most had been none formal chats, held in good-natured fun, more teasing than really meant serious, well more or less at least but this felt much more like being scrutinized by an unforgiving future in-law.</p><p>“I just want to make sure that you know what you get yourself into.”</p><p>Elsa was dumbfounded. She had not expected that. It nearly sounded like…Maren was bad for her?! What?</p><p>‘That’s a new one!’</p><p>“Maren is the future leader of the Northuldra, and as such has far more responsibilities than most members of the tribe. She will have to make tuff decisions; choices not all are going to be happy with, the burden a leader has to carry. So what I want you to remember is this: never forget what this would mean for her future, and by extension, your future, if you decide to take the next step.”</p><p>
  <em>‘Oh Yelena..!’</em>
</p><p>Elsa felt her gaze turn soft, as all tension left her body, understanding what Yelena was trying to do. Maren’s future position would indeed mean more responsibilities, not just for Maren but for her too if she decided to stick with warrior.<br/>This sometimes grumpy, stern and lovely woman tried to prevent her from rushing into this relationship, not thinking it through, not measuring the consequences and hurting Maren and herself as a result. This woman, just like her prodigy, could be ridiculously sweet and thoughtful, even when she hide it behind a strict face, but what did she mean by…</p><p>“Next step?” she asked as she sipped on her tea.</p><p>“Marriage.” Yelena said like she was talking about the weather.<br/>Elsa nearly choked on her tea <strong>again</strong> (<em>‘I really have to stop drinking when I am talking to people!’</em>) and was suddenly more than a little confused as to where this conversation was heading.</p><p>“What?!”</p><p>“At the end of all courting there is marriage.” the leader spoke simply.</p><p>“Yes, but Yelena, I think two months of courting is far too early to even think of ...you know…” Elsa said, feeling how hot her face was at the moment as she helplessly waved her hand in the air, trying to say the ‘M’-word out loud.</p><p>“Marriage?” Yelena spoke dryly.</p><p>“Yes, that!”</p><p>“Look, a lot of things you chosen to leave behind as you abducted as queen will be part of your life again, if you stay with Maren that is, especially now since we have bonded so closely with Arendelle and I have seen how Maren looks at you, and believe me I have heard the way she talks about you. A lot! I know she loves you dearly and most of all, I know her! She will do all in her power to make you happy but she cannot neglect her duties in the progress. The conflict when you put her on the spot would break her heart. Be aware of that!”</p><p>At that Elsa could not fight the silly little smile on her face. Nor could she stop herself to ask:</p><p>“She said she loves me?”</p><p>Yelena gifted her a sardonic look.</p><p>“Really? Of all I have said just now, you only caught that?”</p><p>“No, I have been listening. And I have thought about this of course and I think Maren and I are taking the same risk here.”</p><p>Yelena looked mildly surprised as she sipped on her tea.</p><p>“What do mean?”</p><p>“Well, I am the fifth spirit, I am connected to my fellow spirits and the forest itself in a way I am only beginning to understand. I belong here, close to Ahtohallan, with or without the tribe. I love living with you and I think of myself as a Northuldra, don’t get me wrong but if push comes to shove I have to choose nature, the tribe, Maren will come in second.<br/>When Maren suddenly decides to go on an insane power trip, overhunting, cutting trees left and right, I would have stop her. It would be hard but I would do it.<br/>Not to forget that I am still technically a princess of Arendelle, and therefore I will never escape all my responsibilities there anyway, nor do I want too. That would only make Anna look like she is too weak as queen to control me to some extent.<br/>I will have to balance all that somehow, protecting the peace, just like Maren. So maybe if we help each other carry the load it will get easier for us both in the end.”<br/>It was weird how Yelena managed to make her feel like a little child again with a mere look, young and unexperienced under this measuring gaze of sharp light brown eyes.</p><p><em>‘Maybe’</em> she thought, as she tried to meet this knowing gaze <em>‘Maybe it’s because next to her that is exactly what I am.’</em></p><p>“Fair enough, but Elsa,” Yelena said, her tone now even more serious, her eyes never leaving her, and Elsa sat a little straighter, nervously waiting for the older woman to continue.</p><p>“I must say something that you will not like to hear but you have too! Listen.”</p><p>Elsa nodded; preparing her for the blow, for Yelena was always true to her word.</p><p>“You have the tendency to hide things that bother you and to rush blindly into danger, trying to protect everyone, while forgetting yourself, hurting the ones closes to you in the progress. “</p><p>There it was, the sharp blow - the truth always hurts the most.</p><p>“You have shared a lot of your past with me, an honor, coming from you, I know, and from what Anna and I had talked about I could fill in the gaps well enough. I know what you have been through, but child, please heed my advice for it is a simple truth and necessary if you want ‘to share the load’ with Maren, as you said.”<br/>A warm hand found hers, soothing the sudden sting behind Elsa’s eyes.</p><p>“Don‘t let the past rule you so you repeat bad decisions and break her heart by shutting her out. First and foremost <strong>talk to her, no secrets!</strong> Be all mysterious like you want when it comes to the rest of us but trust her as she trusts you!”</p><p>The strong emotion in Yelena’s voice surprised Elsa, thankfulness for this woman folded her chest, her normally strict face softened, caring for her people like a mother would do.<br/>Elsa could see the exact moment the heartfelt sincerity got too much for Yelena. No wonder she always tried to keep her face neutral, for it was like an open book if she was not careful.</p><p>“And don’t you dare to turn Maren into a lovesick fool! I need this woman at her best.” she said briskly, confident that she made her point, her face all stern again as she made a shooing gesture with her hand, indicating that Elsa was dismissed, making the snow queen laugh while some tears escaped at the corner of Elsa’s eyes. Without thinking twice about it the spirit hugged the leader so strongly she pushed the air out of Yelena’s lungs in a little huff.</p><p>“Thank you!”</p><p>“For what? For calling you secretive and brash and unpredictable?”</p><p>“No, for caring so much. About Maren, about me, about us all.” Elsa said simply and laughed again as Yelena sprouted a proud blush, yet keeping her face stern and strict like usual.</p><p>“Of you go now I have work to do!” the leader said, in a nearly unfriendly manner and Elsa left, still laughing as he closed the door behind her.</p><p> </p><p>It was still snowing as Elsa made her way to Maren’s goahti, partly thinking about Yelena’s sound advice and barely containing the mad energy that wanted her to run to her destination and kiss the warrior until there both out of breath and…..</p><p>
  <em>‘Get a grip Elsa! You are acting like a teenager here.’</em>
</p><p>Elsa scolded herself, and the next second she nearly got a heart attack as a loud ‘boom’ right behind her ringed in her ears.<br/>Out of one of the gohati’s close to her she could see smoke rising and a muffled ‘By the spirits’ as the only warning before the door swung open, giving way for more smoke and a coughing Iloh. It was a testament to how often this occurred in the last weeks, as the doors of the gohati’s close by opened just for a moment, mildly concerned faces checked if Iloh was still alive, before all jammed them shut again in perfect sync.</p><p>“Don’t worry…. I am fine, don’t need……help or anything!” Iloh said breathlessly but rolling her eyes none the less, before having another coughing fit, bending over putting one hand on knees and the other on her mouth as her body shook violently.<br/>Elsa rushed to her side, worry written on her face.</p><p>“Iloh! Are you alright?”</p><p>“Am fine…. smoke..…don’t worry….no fire....” the young woman managed to say between labored breathing pointing at the hut behind her. Elsa did not need to hear more, with an easy flick of her hand she let a little snowstorm whisk away most of the thick cloud that rose of the goahti. It was an unnatural thing this smoke, to thick and with a weird dark purple color to be natural, making Elsa kind of weary of it. It was a byproduct of Iloh’s method to make Ven’s medicine but thanks to Elsa’s magic it evaporating quickly.</p><p>“Iloh, I know we need the medicine for Ven but this getting too dangerous for you and the tribe. You nearly suffocated and the smoke can be seen from miles away. We need to find another way to…Iloh?!”</p><p>The apprentice did not listen, rushed past Elsa into the goathi, franticly checking the medicine she had produced and looking through some papers that were a little dirty at the rims but mostly seemed fine. The apprentice smiled apoplectic at Elsa, and the snow queen raised an eyebrow at her, folding her arms over her chest.</p><p>“Sorry, but I promise this is the last time I am using …this!”<br/>The sad remains of Iloh’s apparatus chose that moment to completely crumble in on itself, a cloud of purple dirt flying through the air causing Elsa and Iloh to shield their eyes and mouths as they stepped back.</p><p>“Obviously.” Elsa said dryly, catching Iloh’s gaze before smiling at the sheepish impression on her friend's face.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, at least we have enough to bring Ven through the winter and even a little back up for spring. Now I have enough time to think of a better design with sturdier material. Do you think I could use the forge at the palace?”</p><p>They sat in one of the many hot springs, Iloh covering herself in the hot water as much as she could, enjoying the fact that it had stopped snowing. The cleaning effort on the battered goahti, Elsa had graciously offered to help with, had been successful and quite fast but had left both women in need of a good cleaning too. Elsa, already freshly washed, worked on Iloh’s long mane, the young apprentice clearly enjoying the careful touch of Elsa’s slightly cool hand.</p><p>“Sure but please stop flirting with Franz. The poor guy is going to smash his fingers with his hammer one of these days.”</p><p>“It’s not my fault that his arms are to die for! And his mustache is so adorable.”</p><p>“He is married Iloh.”</p><p>“Oh, his wife can join us if she wants. I like red-heads and certainly don’t mind sharing.”</p><p>“You are shameless!”</p><p>Elsa said, laughing at the audacity of her friend, playfully splashing some water at her face, knowing that, besides her lewd words her friend never would really push herself between a couple, well unless said couple invited her of course.<br/>Iloh shifted slightly, her shoulders tense, a sudden and odd shyness in her posture. Under her normal show of bravado, there was something bothering her friend but Elsa knew that pushing her to share would help nothing at all. So she kept silent, giving the apprentices space, as she carefully rinsed the dark locks of her friend with water from the spring, afterward brushing it thoroughly, before starting to weave it into a complicated pattern she knew Iloh loved.</p><p>“You are really good at that.” Iloh complimented quietly, as she as she looked at it in the ice mirror Elsa had easily summoned, admiring the well-crafted result.</p><p>“I had some practice.” Elsa said, smiling as she remembered how Anna had taught her after Elsa’s coronation, as the two sisters had played catch up, chasing the lost years of their childhoods by having slumber party after slumber party, playing silly games, drinking more hot chocolate then could be good for anyone and weaving each other’s hair. Elsa could still hear Anna’s laugh when an attempt was especially bad.</p><p>“I see.” Iloh said, her voice solemn.</p><p>“It looks like you had some practice in a different field too.”</p><p>Iloh pointed at her shoulder, where a little purple streak peeked from Elsa’s bathing garments, as Maren had lost her restraint in a very pleasurable moment, biting down on the spirit's shoulder.<br/>It was just a shadow of Iloh’s usual teasing, stiff and awkward, so that Elsa did not even blush, her concern for her friend growing by the minute.</p><p>“Iloh? Is everything alright?” Elsa asked carefully like she was talking to an easily spooked animal.</p><p>Her friend looked at her for a second, before taking a deep breath, ignoring the cold, straighten her shoulders so they reached above the water, like bracing herself for something hard, then she said incredibly fast, putting even Linga to shame so that Elsa had trouble to follow.</p><p>“I-know-you-will-hate-me-for-this-but-Maren-I-had-a-thing-not-a –thing-thing-but-my-kind-of-thing-you know- But-it-was-really-long-ago-way-before-you-freed-us-and-moved- here-so-please-don’t-turn-me-into-an-ice-cube!” she finished, her eyes squeezed shut as if awaiting the blow.<br/>The fifth spirit looked at her, blinked once then twice and then…</p><p>“Hey! I was being sincere for once!” Iloh said, appalled that her words were not taken seriously, for Elsa laughed with her whole body, so loud she was pretty sure she could be heard back at camp.</p><p>“So that what has been bothering you??” Elsa said after calming down, wiping tears of mirth out of her eyes.</p><p>“Oh Iloh, Maren told me about her….past, all about it. So don’t worry, we are good.” Elsa said, pointing between the two of them, as minor laughing fit shook her body again.<br/>The younger woman looked extremely relieved, letting out the breath she was holding in one long sigh, her hand on her chest like she was trying to calm her hammering heart.</p><p>“And you are really ok with that?” Iloh’s skeptical look surprised Elsa a little.</p><p>“Why wouldn’t I be?”</p><p>“Well, the people in Arendelle did not strike me as particularly open-minded when it comes to that kind of stuff, sometimes it feels like they all remain virgins until they marry, which is fine, don't get me wrong but you grew up among them so I figured…” lloh trailed off, her hand making a vague gesture to make her point.</p><p>“Arendelle is not <strong>that</strong> closeminded! Besides I did grew up more or a less in a room and I cannot expect everyone to have the same range of experiences that I have, or lack thereof to be more precise.”<br/>It was a testament at how far Elsa had come, that she could keep the bitterness mostly out of her voice, yet there was still regret of so many missed opportunities.<br/>Iloh’s green eyes were filled with understanding, as she pursed her lips as and nodded her head.</p><p>“Yeah, same here.”</p><p>Elsa looked like a question mark and Iloh giggled, her old carefree nature rising back to the surface, shining bright like the sun.</p><p>“I may have not grown up in a room but in a confided space none the less, filled to the brim with angry spirits, Arendellian soldiers and predators. All my life I had only know this,” she pointed at the surrounding area, meaning the whole forest in all its beauty and danger: “- my tribe and the mist. That is a pretty small world too, you know. Granted I got my fellow Northuldra to keep me company, and some I got to know very well,” she wiggled her eyebrows suggestively, making Elsa roll her eyes at the younger woman:”- but most things were very restricted and supervised, I could not even go gathering herbs in the woods without a warrior coming along for protection, never really a moment just for you, always on alert, carefully measuring each step like it was your last, because it very much could be.<br/>The first time I strolled alone through the woods after you and Anna freed us, seeing the sun and a clear sky above me....it was…. I have no words for it!”<br/>She did not need them to make Elsa understand. As Iloh sighed deeply closing her eyes for a moment, Elsa reached out to touch her shoulder, reading the younger woman’s face like an open book, for it was like looking at her past self as she stood on a mountainside, singing, free for the first time in forever.</p><p>“There so much for me to learn and to experience, for all of us. So, you are actually in good company there, oh,spirit of ice and snow!” she said, bowing slightly to Elsa, a mischievous smile on her face.<br/>Elsa looked at her, thankful for the surprising wise words of her friend, both laughing lightly at Iloh’s silly gesture.</p><p>“Geez Elsa!! At least put a towel over your shoulders! I am already freezing to death just by looking at you.”<br/>Both women jumped at the loud voice of Flippan who had creeped up on them like a shadow.</p><p>“Spirits Fillppan!!”</p><p>Iloh had her hand clutched to her heart, a shaky breath escaping her.<br/>At least the young mean had the decency to look guilty.</p><p>“Sorry…I just can’t see Elsa sitting nearly naked like that in the snow! Are really not cold?”</p><p>“Not in the slightest,” Elsa answered simply, smiling as Flippan shuddered as he looked at the now queen sitting on the edge of the spring, only her feet dangling in the warm water, her bare shoulders, stomach, and legs hit by the icy wind unfiltered.</p><p>“What is it? Or did just come here to tremble before Elsa’s power and resilience?”<br/>Iloh jested, earning a light swat on her arm from Elsa.</p><p>“Na, Alvor said I should get you two and then head straight for the healing hut.”</p><p>“What’s going on? Did something happened?”</p><p>“Beats me.” Flippan said, shrugging.</p><p>“She just looked out of the door as I passed by, said I should find you two and come straight back. I am not arguing with that woman so…”</p><p>“Mmmmh…well, let’s get a move on then. Are you coming, Elsa?” Iloh asked, her teeth chattering as she jumped out of the hot water, grabbed her towel and slung it tightly around herself as she jogged of to change into warmer clothes.<br/>Elsa took her sweet time, stretching herself and feeling the snow with her feet as she was on the beach basking in the sun not in standing halve naked in near knee-high snow. She was more than a little satisfied at the nearly pained look on Flippan’s face as she held the towel in her hand, not covering anything, as she strolled back to change too. She could feel the boring gaze of the young men on her back and she had stifled a laugh as she counted in her head.</p><p>
  <em>‘Three...two...one…’</em>
</p><p>“Please Elsa, just put that damn towel over your shoulder!”<br/>Elsa laugh could be heard loud and clear through the crisp air like the song of a bird, finally free after many years of sitting in a cage.</p><p> </p><p>The Huldred could hear it too, even from her vantage point far off, in a high pine, well hidden behind its evergreen needles, bathing in her nearly giddy anticipation for what was soon to come.</p><p>‘Oh you will have nothing to laugh about then….’</p><p>The past days she had lingered close to camp, watching and listening.<br/>She leaned back at the tree trunk as the white spirit, or Elsa, as the mortals called her, walked out of the Huldred’s sight.</p><p>‘Elsa? What a silly name.’ she thought as she lashed out with her magic, aiming at nothing in particular as she let little flowers bloom to their full beauty only to let them shrivel and die in a matter of seconds, relishing in the fear of the little birds and rodents that dwelled in the tree, their little hearts trembling before her anger and power.</p><p>‘Like it should be.’ she thought to herself, more than content to wait and see how ‘Elsa’ would handle herself.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“So Alvor, what is it….Venling??! Are you alright??” Iloh asked, her loud entrance came to a complete halt as she saw the young mother, her voice full of concern as she rushed to Venling’s side, as they entered the healing hut a few minutes later.<br/>Venling sat close to the fire that burned in the middle of the hut, tears streaming down her face, but Elsa was sure she never saw anyone look so happy in her entire life.<br/>Rue sat next to Venling, holding her hand, her blind eyes also suspiciously wet as she offered Venling her silent support. Alvor made tea for them all, her eyes burning with happiness, her straight lips lifted to the slightest smile.<br/>Venling pulled Iloh in for a hug, still crying as she tried to speak between heavy sobs and this face splitting grin plastered on her face.</p><p>“More than fine! I am pregnant!”</p><p>Silence and Elsa found her own feelings of utter astonishment, surprise slowly giving way to a giddy joy mirrored in Flippan’s and Iloh’s faces, even though she did not squeal earsplittingly like Iloh or let out a loud ‘whooowhoo’ sound like Flippan.<br/>Out of all things she had not accepted that, her smile though was so wide it nearly hurt as she calmly walked over to Venling and found her hug eagerly answered, her shoulder getting wet from the tear struck face of her friend.</p><p>“I am so happy for you.” Elsa said, putting all the sincerity she could muster into the words, feeling her own tears in the corner of her eyes.</p><p>“Thank you.” Her friend said.</p><p>“Does Trad know? Where is he?”</p><p>“No, Rue and Alvor just confirmed the pregnancy and I have to calm down first before I go home or Trad will freak out, he probably thinking Ahtohallan knows what by the way I stormed out.” Venling said wiping her tear struck face.</p><p>“By the way you stormed out? What did you do?” Flippan asked, eyebrows raised.</p><p>“Well, I felt weird for months, restless and I exploded for the slightest reason, like I did with Maren and that stupid picture…Sorry by the way for yelling at her like that. She is not mad is she?” Venling asked Elsa, and the snow queen smiled and waved her hand as if to chase away the concerns of the young mother.</p><p>“Ah you know her, she is fine. I’ll tell her later, but what about you storming out?”</p><p>“Well I felt ill a few hours ago and it just clicked in the middle of Trad trying to tell me something and I kind of just…got up and left….” Venling said sheepishly looking extremely guilty for leaving her partner like that.</p><p>Elsa could see the scene unfold before her inner eye; the dumbfounded face of Trad as Venling abruptly got up and shuts the door loudly, leaving him unable to follow her while he had three kids to look after, Fen probably in his lap, babbling about her day, and the chatterbox that was Linga, playing with a giggling Gelwa.<br/>All of it burning in her mind, and she had to press her hand on her mouth to smother her laugh.</p><p>“Aww poor guy!” Elsa managed to say, nearly choking on her words, before restraining herself summoning an ice tissue offering it to her friend, the slight coolness soothed Venling’s eyes, all puffy from crying.</p><p>“You better go to him. You look fine. Go!” she said to her friend, as she did not rose to her feet, urging her to leave to bring the news home, but there was a slight hint of uneasiness in her eyes, only for a second but Elsa saw it none the less, and her intuition spoke to her again, as she laid an arm around Venling’s shoulder, pulling her into her side.</p><p>“Nervous?” the snow queen asked her, eyes soft with understanding.<br/>Venling took a deep, slightly shuddering breath before admitting: “A little.”<br/>And then she was like a dam that broke!</p><p>“I mean we did not even talk about having children, it was not exactly planned and what about Linga and Fen? I have not even thought about what it will mean for…”</p><p>“Easy there, my dear!” Rue’s deep voice was soothing; her smile kind as she reached for Venling’s hand, her soft grip combined with the warm side hug Elsa provided seemed to ground the young mother again, making way for reason.</p><p>“You are talking about the same Trad I know? I am very sure he will be over the moon and back. He will be more than thrilled to hear that he is going to be a father.”<br/>As Rue spoke Flippan had appeared behind Venling, holding her coat in his hands. Elsa softly let go so the he could help the young mother into it. Venling let it happened, listening almost intensely as Elsa spoke.</p><p>“Linga has already proven to be a great big sister and Fen will jump at the chance as soon as she is able too.”<br/>Iloh pushed Venling’s hat in Elsa’s hand and the snow queen carefully adjusted at to his rightful place.</p><p>“I think the only thing you have to worry about is to remember the way home. Come we bring you.” Alvor, already in complete gear, offered kindly holding out her hand to help Venling up.</p><p>“Thank you.” Venling said simply, the gratefulness overflowing in her voice as she followed them all outside, the door of the healing hut closed with soft click.</p><p> </p><p>After bringing Venling home it had been dark outside as she finally got to Maren’s goahti and let herself in, finding the warrior waiting for her, a delightful fire burning in the hearth. She had looked at the smaller woman sitting there, already in comfortable sleeping garments, reading in the book Elsa had gifted her, patting the free space next to her with the hand that was not holding the book, without looking up, a bowl with stew waiting for the snow queen close by. But as Elsa sat down and took in the way how the slightly loose collar of her robe showed of the smooth skin of her neck, and the way her hair glowed in the fire light, and remembered how she had missed her the past few hours, food had suddenly been the last thing on her mind. It had not taken long to convince Maren that there were better ways to pass the time than reading.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Elsa woke at the crack of dawn, laying on the side, her face close to Maren’s and two strong arms holding her in a loose hug was, not ready to face the world outside of their little bubble just yet.<br/>So she lay very still, basking in Maren’s warm presence, wondering how she got to experience all these new wonderful things with this insanely beautiful woman. She was so lucky!</p><p>In her sleep Maren sighed before pulling her closer, weaving her arms around Elsa’s middle, her face now resting against Elsa’s bare chest and the taller woman warped her arms around Maren’s neck, holding her tenderly, burring her nose in the black locks beneath her, taking in the sent that surrounded her, a mix of pine needles, fresh air, wood and something that she could only describe as Maren.<br/>It smelled good Elsa decided! Save, like home and as she lay there, limps intertwined with this wonderful woman, she felt content, blissful even and her mind began to wander to a place it had not even considered possible for her before. Being with Maren and, more recently, the talk with Yelena and hearing the news that Venling’s family was growing again had planted a little a thought in her head, a wish she never had before, for all the burdens she had to carry mostly alone for so long had left little room to really think about it.</p><p>Wanting her own family was something that exited and scared her at the same time, yet she was close to certain she wanted it and who she wanted it with. But not just yet, they were not together long, Elsa knew, not long enough to seriously consider such a life-changing decision anyway, and she did not want to ruin things by rushing them both into it. So she folded that thought lovingly, storing it close to her heart, deciding to wait and see what time and life would do to it.<br/>The spirit felt her limps grow heavy, feeling so comfortable that sleep pulled at her again until Maren started to shift slightly.</p><p>“Morning.” she mumbled drowsily, stretching her legs leisurely before kissing Elsa’s collarbone, then her jaw, her cheek and then her lips, in an adoring way that felt almost felt like being worshiped.</p><p>“Morning.”</p><p>“Slept well?”</p><p>“Very well, not long enough though.” She answered the warrior, nuzzling closer, so their foreheads touched.</p><p>“Ahaha, and whose fault was that?” Maren teased, suddenly playful, rolling them around so she was on top of Elsa now, and the snow queen could not hold back the laugh that bubbled up in her chest.</p><p>“Mine.” Elsa said, softly cupping Maren’s face and she could feel how the warrior melted against her, the disarming honesty of her answer made the warrior’s kisses even tenderer than before. And Elsa relished in the pillowy feel of the smaller woman’s lips.<br/>It was simple bliss until Elsa stomach decided had been ignored long enough. The deep grumble sounded almost angry and Maren’s eyes grew big, before both broke out into laughter.</p><p>“Alright, let’s get up. I’ll better feed you.” The warrior said, and with energy that nearly felt like an affront to Elsa, she jumped up, made herself presentable in a flash and was already stocking the fire to prepare breakfast , while in the meantime Elsa only managed to get dressed and that only because she had chosen her ice dress today.</p><p>“Slow morning?” Maren asked, passing her a cup of coffee.</p><p>“Thank you and yes the slowest…”</p><p>“Was ‘talking ’ with Yelena that hard?” Maren smiled at her, putting air quotes to the words ‘talking ’ with one hand, the other one being busy holding her own cup.<br/>Elsa quirked an eyebrow at her.</p><p>“How do you know that she 'talked' to me?”</p><p>“I saw her in the morning and believe me I know that look anywhere! That face that brings certain doom to the one she has picked for of her lecture and usually that’s me but I had gotten mine already. So I figured it was your turn. But by the spirits, I thought mine was long, but yours?! Yelena can be brutal, when she is in the mood. More than half a day was a bit much even for her.” Maren said, her eyes sympathetic.<br/>Elsa was confused for a second, not understanding how Maren could think she had been with Yelena all the time, had she not told Maren what she had done that day….</p><p><em>‘No, you have left little room for talk.’</em> she thought, and a guilty expression appeared on her face before she could help it. Of course, Maren picked up on it, like always, concern ruling the warrior’s face now.</p><p>With Yelena’s words still ringing in her ears, she said: “To be honest I only stayed with Yelena for maybe half an hour.”<br/>Maren’s whole existence seemingly turned into pure disbelief.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Yes, we talked, we had tea and after that I wanted to come to you but then I met Iloh and she had a little accident while making the medicine, and needed help cleaning up, and then Alvor called us to the healing hut and...”</p><p>“Wait, wait, wait!!!”<br/>Maren stopped her, utter betrayal now on her face.</p><p>“Yelena made you tea?”</p><p>“Yes.” Elsa said hesitantly.</p><p>“I don’t believe it!”<br/>Indignant was the only word that could describe Maren now and she looked absolutely adorable.</p><p>“I had to listen for three hours about traditions and how important it is that I got your back no matter what because you are the fifth spirit and things will be quite unorthodox because of that and that I should be careful to not put you on the spot because you are half Arendellian and that I should be mindful of your magic and understanding that you are still the sister of the queen and technically a princess of Arendelle and therefore would have more responsibilities than other members of the tribe, which means you would have lesser time to spare for me and on and on.<br/>Like I would even expect you to be my good little wife and stay at home or something like that! And don’t remind me of the part where she said I should honor your wishes at all times when we are <strong>alone</strong> together!”</p><p>Elsa nearly snorted at the way Maren emphasized ‘alone’, for it was a perfect imitation of how Yelena would have said it, and it was very easy to grasp what the stern leader actually meant.</p><p>“What is she even thinking I am doing with you? She made it sound like I would hit you over the head with my staff and drag you in my hut as soon as I get the chance. And Elsa….” she took a deep breath, her hand gripping Elsa’s shoulder in a nearly painful way: “…she gave me advice…..tips what to do when we…..”<br/>She could not finish the sentence, letting go of Elsa’s shoulder the warrior let herself fall onto her back, one arm over her eyes.</p><p>“It was the worst, half way through I wished Bruni would have mercy and just set me on fire! And the worst part is: I had not a single drop of tea throughout!”<br/>Elsa tried, she really tried but she could not help it. No matter how strong she pressed her hands on her mouth or how much she tried to think of something sad she could not win this fight, this epic battle of her will against the bombastic laugh that wanted to get out of her.<br/>So, she accepted her defeat with all its consequences.<br/>Elsa could almost feel the disbelieving look of the warrior on her but she could not see for herself. Her eyes were shut tightly as she laughed so hard it almost hurt, but she did feel two strong arms easily pushing her down, resting at both her sides now as a firm body hovered over her, yet she laughed and laughed, tears now streaming down her face!</p><p>“I can’t believe it! I had to suffer through hell while you had nice little chat, drinking tea and now you are laughing at me?”</p><p>Elsa calmed down enough to turn on her back, looking up suggestively into these brown eyes and she felt how Maren’s hands grip at the furs under them tighten, as she let herself sank a little lower, closer to the spirit. Tenderly she reached for Maren’s neck, playing with the soft hairs at the base of it as she pulled her down and leaned up a little so she could whisper into the other’s ear, her tone low, in the way that Elsa had learned, made Maren go wild.</p><p>“And afterward I had time for a nice long bath! How long did Yelena keep you again?” she asked, not knowing in the slightest were this playfulness was coming from, but as always, it was so easy to just be with Maren.<br/>The look on smaller woman’s face however was priceless and the former queen broke out into a very undignified laugh again.</p><p>“You vile woman!” was the last thing Elsa heard before Maren launched herself at her, taking revenge by attacking Elsa sensitive sides mercilessly, making her shriek in between her mad giggles. The snow queen was close to begging for forgiveness as loud ‘bam’ could be heard and something very strong pulled Maren of her.</p><p>That something turned out to be Trad, looking absolutely bonkers with happiness as he held Maren in a vice-like hug so the woman’s feet did not touch the ground, yelling at the top of his lungs:<strong> “I am going to be a dad, Maren!”</strong><br/>He hugged his friend even tighter and Elsa, who was pretty sure she heard some bones crack, winced sympathetically.</p><p>“Trad, let her down.” Elsa could hear Fara’s voice outside.<br/>Luckily the burley warrior did as he was told right away, dropping Maren on her feet leaving her gasping for air and rubbing her rips.<br/>Elsa turned to find the tall warrior entering the hut with an almost bored expression like Trad had gone around camp, hugging everyone nearly to death before announcing that he would be a father soon. Which he probably did!<br/>As she saw the fifth spirit sit there, on the bed of her best friend none the less, a wolfish grin spread on her face as she looked at her still heaving friend.<br/>But Maren did not even notice it. As she regained her breath and footing she hugged Trad tightly around his middle, her voice thick with emotion as she congratulated him.<br/>The snow queen saw how the smug expression vanished from Fara’s face, replaced by a genuine smile before turning to Elsa, eyebrow only slightly raised at her.</p><p>“Morning!”</p><p>It was subtle but the way she said it made very clear that she knew that Elsa had stayed the night and that it was not an innocent sleepover.</p><p>“Morning.” Elsa replayed calmly, only her cheeks turning a slight shade of pink.</p><p>“Ah, spirits!” Maren said wiping her eyes: “What a day.”</p><p>“And it will get even better! I want to propose of course, but I think we all noticed that its winter so no flowers or butterflies so we…..” he looked at all three women like an uncle who had a very pretty gift for his favorite nieces. As Elsa noticed that Maren and Fara suddenly looked terrified, she became somewhat uneasy for what Trad had in mind.</p><p>“…make them by hand!”</p><p>The two female warriors groaned, trying desperately to stop him, but Trad was not listening, already storming out of the hut leaving the door open.</p><p>“Making them by hand? Does he mean..?” Elsa asked.</p><p>“Yes, craft them out of things you collect in the woods, nuts, pine cones. And then hang them in the trees. It’s a hassle, that’s why no one is proposing in winter anymore.”</p><p>“Gathering the material alone will take days!” Maren took a deep sigh but before anything more could be said Trad appeared again with two huge baskets full of nuts, dried flowers, small pieces of colored cloths, pine cones, in short, all you need to prepare a winter-proposal. Elsa nearly laughed again as she saw the flabbergasted faces of Maren and Fara.</p><p>“How….when did you collect all that stuff?” Fara asked as she roamed through the basket, clearly impressed by the sheer mass of it.</p><p>“Ah, just here and there you know. I wanted to be able to choose when exactly I am going to ask her. Come, let’s get to it!” he said sitting down, working away, and humming while he was at it. Elsa felt her heart grow soft, knowing to have so much material to work with he had to have started gathering a long time ago, next to his warrior duties and the chores he did at home it must have been an exhausting progress.<br/>Maren seemed to think the same and as Elsa looked at her she knew Trad would get his flowers and butterflies.</p><p>“I make us coffee. Breakfast anyone?” Maren said as she stoked the fire.</p><p>“Here!” Elsa, Fara and Trad said as one and Maren rolled her eyes, but smiled.</p><p>“Sit with me Elsa, I’ll show you how it’s done!” Fara boasted, waving her over making the fifth spirit smile at her overconfidence before she sat down next to the scared warrior and got to work.</p><p> </p><p>It was thanks to Gale’s dependability when it came to carrying messages between the sisters back and forth that Elsa knew something was wrong. She had just stepped outside, after spending the whole day in Maren’s goahti, crafting little butterflies and flowers, only interrupted once by her chess lesson with Gelwa. Elsa had to admit that Fara was indeed very good at making those little trinkets, her butterflies looking extraordinarily beautiful.<br/>Elsa had laughed with the other three and learning quite a lot about Maren, her two oldest friends had indeed many interesting tales to tell.<br/>She just had intended to send a small note to Anna, wanting to let her know that there was a high possibility for her to be invited to a Northuldra wedding soon, only to find her call for Gale unanswered. She waited a moment, then another but nothing.<br/>That had never happened!<br/>It was not unusual for the wind spirit to not answer everyone that called for her, or to vanish to Ahtohallan knows were for a couple of days, chasing over the wildest ocean or across the highest mountain she could find but never without telling Elsa and she always answered when one of the sisters called her.</p><p>Always!</p><p>She reached out for her other fellow spirits and her urgency let them answer imminently. But no one had seen Gale, or had contact with her for nearly three days. Samantha had ‘talked’ with her last, as she rushed past the Earth Giant to the Dyra-pass, something she loved to do as Elsa had learned, playing wild games around the high cliffs.<br/>A heavy feeling sat in her stomach and as she was still pondering what course of action was the best Maren stepped outside.</p><p>“Trying to escape?” she jested but as she saw her face all playfulness was gone in a moment.</p><p>“What’s wrong?”<br/>Straight to the point and ready to help, strong and reliable, in short: Maren.</p><p>“Gale is not answering!”</p><p>“Could it be that she is just too far away? Like this one time she visited Corona for a couple of days alone?”</p><p>“When she does that she normally gives me a heads up.”<br/>Between Maren’s eyes appeared a small line, a clear sign that she was worried and a testament at how well Maren knew her and how good she had listened when they talked that she understood exactly what that could mean and what Elsa had to do.</p><p>“Any idea where to look for her?”</p><p>“Samantha said she wanted to head to the Dyra-pass. I will start there.”</p><p>“The mountain is dangerous, Elsa. Should I come with you?”</p><p>“No, don’t worry! I have my experiences with high, lonely mountains and it’s probably nothing. When I get there I will find her playing her usual games I am sure, not answering just to mess with me.”<br/>Elsa tried a reassuring smile but Maren looked thoughtful for a moment, and very serious, reminding Elsa very much of Yelena.</p><p>“Maybe but I better talk to Yelena and set everyone on alert, make sure they stay close to camp just in case. Do you ride with Nokk?”</p><p>“Yes, Nokk is fast. With her, I can reach the mountain in a few hours.”</p><p>“Ah, that is fast!” Maren said, shaking her head in admiration before leading Elsa to the nearest water source, a small frozen pond. With a wave of her hand Elsa melted the ice and in an instant Nokk appeared, somewhat close to worry gleaming in her eyes, her head shooting forward to meet Elsa’s hand, freezing her fellow spirit in a flash. The snow queen let Maren help her mount Nokk, reaching for the warrior’s hand, holding it tightly in her own.<br/>Maren looked up to her, her gaze intense, begging her to be careful!</p><p>“If you are not back by tomorrow I am coming for you! If anything happens to you send me a sign like you did with Anna when you…were in Ahtohallan.”<br/>She did not say ‘when you died…’ and Elsa remembered vividly how emotional the warrior had gotten when Elsa had told what really had happened in the river full of memory.</p><p>“Don’t worry! I will be back before you know it!” Elsa tried to reassure her, bending down to kiss her, giving the hand of the warrior one last reassuring squeeze before rushing off to the mountain, feeling worry stricken eyes following her until she vanished between the trees.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Uthol had never been so tired in her whole life. She had rode for days, eating and sleeping on reindeer back, her muscles screaming at her to rest, but she could not. She had to keep going, her tribe, her family could be in danger if she did not get back in time. And so she did not stop, on and on, her reindeer, Mirth, was a good beast that knew the way well and they were close, only a little bit further and then what felt like an entirety she heard someone call out to her, she knew the voice everywhere, her little sister, but why was she yelling, and why was Uthol suddenly looking up at the sky… someone was pulling her over the ground, the snow pleasantly cool on her back….that someone was breathing hard with effort and there…another much deeper voice….then she was swept up into two strong arms, that easily carried her.</p><p>“Uthol?” her sister and the deeper voice said again and again loudly shaking her softly to keep her awake.</p><p>“Stay with us!” the voices were urgent, fearful but there was no reason, she had made it, she had only to…..to…tell …..talk to…..</p><p>“Yelena….Honeymaren….” she mumbled and then darkness took her.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><em>‘At least I know I can trust my instinct.’</em> Maren thought.</p><p>Elsa had left an hour ago and leaving Maren with a heavy heart and barely enough time to talk with Yelena about what actions should be taken as Loh, a young warrior in training, had stumbled upon her sister who had looked like on the brink of death, sitting on a reindeer, falling in and out of consciousness and at the end of the back of her mount, and Loh had to drag her along, yelling for help until Ryder had heard her and came to her aid caring the young warrior to the healing hut.<br/>Uthol was fine, thank the spirits, only tired and dehydrated, nothing life-threatening as Rue had reassured them but the message she brought was concerning, to say the least.<br/>Luckily Yelena was a wise and experienced leader, forming a quick plan of action.<br/>Invite them in as honored guests, prepare an honest attempt to resume old friendships and alliances, but careful, closely watching until eventual, hidden intentions were reviled.</p><p>‘Keep your friends close but your enemy’s closer’ the leader of all Northuldra had said ‘and this was a little bit of both’.</p><p>
  <em>‘Yelena, you sly fox!’</em>
</p><p>As Maren walked through the camp, Fara and Trad close to her sides as she passed Yelena’s orders on to the most suited for the task, she could feel the burning looks of her friends on her back.<br/>After she requested Issun to bake is best for fifty and tasked a group of older teens to build up more gohatis, Fara could not hold back anymore.</p><p>“I can’t believe she wants to host them!”</p><p>“What do want her to do instead? Hide from them? Fight them? That is not the best way to treat allies.” Maren said. She could sympathize with her friend but Yelena’s plan was the best way to deal with the situation.</p><p>“They may have been our allies 34 years ago. Send them packing I say! They are what? Fifty? It would not take us half an hour to send them back to where they had crawled out of.”</p><p>“Exactly.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“There are four tribes, so each delegation is no more than a dozen. Why come with so little men power when they want to fight us? As far as we know they come with no ill will.”</p><p>“Have you listened to Uthol? They are armed.”</p><p>“I am also armed when I ride to Arendelle, this means nothing!”</p><p>“They sneaked around or border for weeks, Maren. They are planning something!”</p><p>“Do you think I don’t know this?”</p><p>Maren stopped abruptly, turning around to face Fara’s fierce eyes, the whole posture of her friend tense, one hand balled into a fist and Maren regretted her harsh tone immediately.<br/>Trad looked uneasy from one to the other.</p><p>“Or that Yelena doesn’t? Of course, they plan something! But we don’t know what exactly.” Maren tried to sound calm, putting a hand firmly on Fara’s shoulder, and she felt how her whole body relaxed.</p><p>“Look, each tribe on their own is no real danger for us but they are coming together! If the four tribes are working together and declare war against us it could get dangerous!</p><p>We have to at least try to reestablish old alliances, as we did with Arendelle. That’s why we….<strong>I</strong> need your help, Fara!”<br/>The defiant streak that had appeared around Fara’s jawline as she heard of Yelena’s plan vanished with a deep sigh.</p><p>“What do you want me to do?”<br/>Maren felt a smile tugging at her lips as she gave Fara a pat on her shoulder, before turning around, giving orders as she walked.</p><p>“Take eight and meet up with Lakris and her scouts, send one to the guards at the border. They probably are dying to know what’s going on back there. With the rest you keep an eye on these guys. I want to know everything! Send messengers back and forth. But don’t show yourself and take care that they don’t find the camp. They are only coming in here when we are ready and not a second sooner.”</p><p>“Got it!”</p><p>“Trad, please see to it that everyone stays close to camp and no wandering off alone for anyone! Essential work, like tending to the reindeer will only happen supervised. Three guards minimum. Oh, and could you ask Venling to take inventory of our food stocks? Just in case. She can take every help she needs for that.”</p><p>“Of course.”</p><p>“Good, I look for Ryder, the reindeer have to stay close to camp as well, we may need them fast and after that, I will set up a new routine for the guards in and around camp if you need to find me!<br/>Fara, I await your first messenger in the morning.”</p><p>“Sure.”</p><p>Maren turned around again, her brow furrowed with concern.</p><p>“And take care! Both of you!”</p><p>Fara snorted and Trad rolled his eyes at her, but both were smiling.</p><p>“Yes, mum! Relax, we got this.” The other woman said.</p><p>“I know you do, but I am not talking about our visitors alone. Elsa told me that Gale is not answering her and none of the other spirits have seen her either. I can’t say if these two things are connected, but my instinct tells me that there is something else lingering in the shadows just waiting to strike while we have our attention elsewhere.”</p><p>“Mmmhhh, your instincts tend to be right.” Trad said, his posture and deep voice radiated calmness, putting on a façade for the tribe members that were busy around them, efficiently carrying out orders that were given to them, but Maren could see worry flash in his eyes, probably thinking about his family and the new life that was on the way.<br/>Suddenly Maren saw Gelwa’s image in her mind, prominent, everything else fading in the background for a moment, and she let her eyes roam around if she could spot the tall girl close by and felt slightly uneasy as she could not see her anywhere before realising that is was quite late and she was probably sleeping. Pushing the weird mix of emotion to the side to decipher later she focused on her friends again.</p><p>“I hope not this time, but let’s not leave anything to chance.”</p><p>Both nodded and without much further ado got to it, leaving Maren behind, who took a deep calming breath, trying to find her center again.</p><p>
  <em>‘Fara only meant well. Calm yourself Nattura, Elsa is fine! You can’t snap like that!’</em>
</p><p>It had felt like a punch in the gut as Uthol brought her message home, knowing that Elsa was out there, alone and without a clue on what was waiting for her.<br/>Maren’s imagination was not helping; showing her pictures of Elsa being ambushed or hunted down, a faceless warrior drawing back the bowstring as far as it would go, aiming carefully at Elsa’s exposed back with deadly precision…..</p><p>
  <em>‘No! Calm yourself!’</em>
</p><p>Maren resolutely straightened her back; her tribe needed her strength and Elsa was already too far ahead, probably halfway to the mountain by now if Nokk’s speed was even remotely close to what Elsa had told her.<br/>Not to forget that the tall woman was the powerful fifth spirit, and probably safer than any of them right now, protected by her magic.<br/>Love and Pride swelled in her chest, as she thought how far Elsa had come. Gone was the inexperienced outsider who was barely able to find her way around in the woods! Nearly a year of living and learning from her people had changed Elsa profoundly, made her stronger, physically and mentally, more aware of her surroundings, in tune with nature like a true Northuldra, like a spirit of the forest should be.<br/>She had to trust Elsa to take care of herself and call for help when she needed it.</p><p><em>‘Have faith in her Nattura and now see to your duties as she does to hers!’</em> she thought and went to find her brother and make sure Gelwa was taken care of.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She was intrigued; the Huldred could not deny it! The mortals…Northuldra they called themselves were a fascinating bunch. She had spied on them, not bothering to follow the white spirit as she rushed off to look for Galle…Gelle, whatever, for she would not be able to free her in time anyway…her little surprise would be here by then, she would make sure of that!</p><p>Yet she could not help but admire the slyness of white-haired leader, and the precision the whole tribe was able to work as one.<br/>She had witnessed how the apparatus built by the young woman called Iloh, had worked before it had reached the end of its life span and was impressed by the cleverness of it, marveling at the new drafts this Iloh had scribbled on some paper, that showed a new, much sturdier version.<br/>Even the youngest of them were capable of amazing things….this girl….Linga could draw images that almost looked like the real thing or change reality in the most pleasing way, so much so that is was hard to look away!</p><p>Not to mention this Ryder-dear, like this Issun called him, seemed capable to talk to the animals by the way the reindeer listened to him.<br/>Then Uthol…yes that was her name…what she had done was a feat of extraordinary endurance for a mortal…<br/>And this Honeymaren, yes the Huldred could see now why the white spirit, this Elsa preferred this one so much….<br/>When The Huldred was done having her fun with the white spirit…maybe he already found a new plaything!</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Gale came to her senses again. What had happened? How long was she out? Why was there only darkness, silence?</p><p>The Huldred!</p><p>Wild anger shot through her, and suddenly she felt like a storm over the darkest ocean, dangerous and unforgiving. The wind spirit fumed as she remembered how this nymph had surprised her, dared to bewitch her and put her in this cage, made out of strong roots and veins, as Gale tried to prevent that the foreign warriors crossed the border.<br/>The way they had talked…outrageous….calling Elsa a witch, something evil and dangerous that needed to be ‘taken care of’ and thanks to the blasted nymph the whole lot of them was on their way now, of to do Atohlan knows what to Elsa, the tribe, the forest!<br/>Desperately she tried to reach Elsa, Nokk, Bruni, Samantha, anyone, but none answered. No one could hear her through this good for nothing roots. The magic of the Huldred was blocking her, Gale could feel it.</p><p>She had to get out, now. She had to warn everyone, protect Elsa, protect them all!<br/>There was little room left in her cage, therefore little air, making it harder for her, but if she could just puncture the roots a little, one small hole, a little gap would be enough, giving way for more air. So with all the might, a spirit of the air possessed she fought against her prison, leashed out against surprising strong wood and leaves, again and again, wind cutting like small blades. Soon she will be free and then she will show these insolent fools with their spears and swords her might.<br/>And the Huldred?!</p><p>Oh, she was going to regret the day she decided to mess with Gale, spirit of the wind!</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>You made it through! Congrats!!<br/>There will be more to come so stay tuned ;-)<br/></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>